


Things Heat Up at the Church Bake Sale

by noisystar



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisystar/pseuds/noisystar
Summary: Joseph's in heat the day of a bake sale. He can't just call it off! But maybe he wishes he had.Basically just really filthy smut; the porn *is* the plot. Kinda light on the A/B/O stuff; established Omega Joe/Alpha Rob, and Beta Dadsona (Toby) unwittingly gets dragged into something he's apparently fantasized about before.Threesome part still in editing, not yet posted lol but stay tuned.
Relationships: Joseph Christiansen/Robert Small, Joseph Christiansen/Robert Small/Dadsona
Kudos: 8





	1. Bake Sale Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my joseph](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+joseph).



> happy v-day joseph/robert fans ;)

The church bake sale was going well. Joseph should have been more pleased, really. 

But his body was in a fever scrunched up in the little metal chair behind his booth, his muscles stiff and his instincts _screaming_ for the one man that was his only antidote. He’d have to wait and hope his public face would hold until then.

Joseph was waving as a customer walked off, their arms full of brownies, when a pair of heavy hands dropped onto his shoulders. Joseph nearly jumped, a voice rasping in his ear; “Got something sweet for me, Josie?" 

Joseph’s scent spiked with a happy sweetness, a shiver racing up his spine as Robert kissed his cheek, and he turned to face his mate with a chuckle. “I’ve got plenty of sweet things for you, Rob, but only if you’re willing to pay.” He gestured to the second seat propped up against the booth leg and took Robert’s hand in his as the man plopped down. “What on earth are you doing here?” Joseph said, slightly winded as Robert’s peppery musk invaded his senses. “Did it just take me not asking you to come anymore for you to decide to show up?”

"Mm, what, a guy can't come for moral support?" Robert mused, slouching comfortably in the chair with his legs spread as if to provide Joseph a perfectly off-limits place to sit. His gaze crawled from Joseph's feet to his face in a way that made it even more difficult for Joseph to contain himself. "Besides, you shoulda at least woke me up to give me a look at you. You know I'm useless until I get my morning cup of Joe." He licked his lips, his free fingers tapping restlessly on his jeans.

Charmed, Joseph chuckled. “If I woke you up would you have let me come here?”

“Hm,” Robert provided, ever cooperative. He leaned forward, eyeing Joseph. “You always got that sweater tied over your shoulders. Have you ever tried it around your waist?” He tilted his head, as if he could be that innocent. “I bet it would look nice there.” 

Joseph hesitated, leaning back in his chair and playing with the aforementioned sweater. Robert shrugged and busied himself with examining the baked goods, and Joseph clamped a hand around his alpha’s wrist when Robert’s fingers hovered as if to make a selection. Robert met Joseph’s smart grin with narrowed eyes and a smile. 

“No free snacks unless you help sell them,” Joseph said, loosening his hold and easing Robert’s hand back. “That’s the rules, Rob.” He released him and then, carefully, pulled the sleeves of his sweater free, blushing at the punch of his released scent. Great, really great, as if he wasn’t already enticing customers with more than the prospect of a pastry. Robert was just sitting there, tapping his sunglasses down onto his nose, undoubtedly to gawk shamelessly at Joseph.

He shifted into a half-standing position with effort, tying the sweater around his waist and securing it. He looked back over at Robert, a playful grin on his face. “This look better?” He asked, though just the movement of standing up made him painfully aware of the slick producing between his cheeks. His body smelled his alpha, and it was preparing itself whether Joseph wanted it to or not.

Robert’s nose wrinkled and his grin twisted before he licked his lips. Eventually, he growled under his breath, “You look like the tastiest thing at this bake sale… which makes me wonder what you’re really here to _sell_.” 

Joseph placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand, head tilted. “I am the tastiest,” He all but purred, his eyes half-lidded. “And luckily for you, completely free--” The last word pitched into a squeak as he noticed Brian and Daisy approaching, quickly righting his posture.

“Hey Joseph, Robert,” Brain greeted. “What ya got here?” Daisy silently studied what was laid out, but Brian didn’t look at any of it at all. He seemed much more focused on Joseph. 

Joseph folded his hands together, his award-winning grin plastered on his face. “Hey Brian! Daisy!” He swept his arms out to gesture at the spread of sweets. “May have went a little overboard with the baking last night, but the kids were having so much fun I couldn’t bring myself to ruin it.” He glanced over at Robert with a soft smile, noting the accusatory smirk on the man’s face. “If you plan on buying make sure you commit. We sell them by the dozens here--trying to raise up enough money for those new pews. If you’re got the craving for something sweet…” He paused, glancing at Brian, the corner of his lips quirking up that much farther as he adjusted a lock of hair back into place on his head. “Then your help would be awfully appreciated, Brian.” He let his gaze hold for perhaps just a bit too long, tilting his head up enough to get a sniff of Brian’s scent. “You can make an assortment of whatever you want.”

"Whatever I want, huh?" Brian mused, his eyes hazy. "What would fifty large get me?" He winked, dipping his hand into his pants pocket. "Got any... exclusive secret menu items?" 

Robert rocked to his feet and to Joseph's side, his arm snaring around Joseph's waist. "This isn't In N' Out, Brian, but nice try," Robert smirked, a little too pleased. "We'll take the fifty, though." 

Chuckling, Joseph leaned into Robert and shrugged. “Seems Human Resources have spoken, Brian,” He said, gesturing at Robert with a well-manicured hand. Then Robert’s traitorous fingers were slipping beneath the damn sweater and into his pants, and Joseph had to suppress a shiver.

Brian forked over the fifty like he was hypnotized, and Joseph didn’t miss how the burly man specifically placed it in his palm so their fingers would brush, and he hoped that got the alpha by for the day because he wasn’t going to get anything else.

“Thanks for the business, guys, the church really appreciates your service!” He called, waving enthusiastically as the pair walked away. Once a bit of distance was between them, Brian ruffled a hand through the back of his hair, looking confused by the three containers of baked goods he and Daisy now had in their possession.

The second they were alone, Joseph instinctively pressed his ass back into Robert's hand, one of those broad, calloused fingers slipping between his cheeks, and he reached behind him to keep the arm in place. He sat down and brought Robert with him, not-so-subtly trying to encourage that hand to dip further as his eyes fluttered closed with a small, needy groan. His body was burning for more.

“S-see would you really have let me come here if I had woken you up and you’d smelled me like this? You would’ve kept me in bed all morning. Would’ve made me miss the bake sale,” Joseph said, squirming for more contact and resting his elbows on the table to give Robert easy access to his tilted ass, and yet Robert’s hand was dipping excruciatingly slow. 

After a moment, Robert was snaking an arm under Joseph’s and up across his chest, his hand grasping around Joseph’s jaw possessively as his nose buried into Joseph’s neck and put dizzying heat into Joseph that shot straight between his legs. Joseph stifled a soft moan as his hands came up to hold onto Robert’s arm, still somewhat aware of where they were, _in public._ The fingers in Joseph’s pants dug into his skin, just one fingertip glancing the puddle of slick that was gathering. 

“Guess a bake sale’s more important then, hm?” Robert growled into Joseph’s neck, kissing his throat and nuzzling Joseph’s limey scent all over his face. 

Joseph turned his head, bumping foreheads and noses with Robert and trying, a little desperately, not to just kiss him right now. “Not— not more important, just important in a different way...” he whined, placing a placating kiss to Robert’s cheek before trying to peel himself away. 

Robert dragged his lips up into Joseph’s hair, relentless, raking teeth across his ear and licking. “I love you, you selfish, cruel tease,” Robert moaned under his breath, clinging to Joseph and laying kisses on him between words. “You really going to sit here and waste a whole day I could be fucking you every way you want, over and over, until you’re a sticky exhausted mess with my cum dripping out of every orifice?”

“We’ll still have all weekend to spend fucking,” Joseph said, squirming, Robert’s scent overwhelming him. “The bake sale will only last for two more hours. But if we can’t make it that long-- I’ve got my office keys with me-- we could. We could get something quick and fast out if we need to.” He scooted to the edge of his seat, licking his lips, Robert’s eyes narrowing at him with interest. “Yeah, something fast, and dirty, on my desk maybe? I’d bend over my desk for you… or I could sit in your lap, on my big chair.” He took Robert’s hand and nuzzled his face into his palm, Robert’s fingers curling into his bangs.

Robert growled into his ear. “It’s a far walk to your office. Don’t think I can wait that long for a taste of you, cupcake.”

“It’s not that far-- “ Joseph chuckled, giddy. “Give me five minutes to find someone to watch the stand and--”

Joseph cut off as Robert slid off of his chair and disappeared under the cloth draped over the table. “Rob?” Joseph asked, incredulous, face turning red. “Robert what are you doing?” 

Joseph squeaked, slapping a hand over his own mouth as Robert’s hands struck out from under the cloth and clamped onto the legs of his chair, yanking his chair forward effortlessly until it was tucked under the table with him. Then, just as quickly, Robert’s fingers were unfastening Joseph’s belt and tearing open his zipper. Joseph’s head bowed between his shoulders as he felt Robert’s hand dive into his pants and find his cock; following shortly was the familiar scratch of the man’s stubble on the inside of his thighs. Joseph squeezed his eyes closed, placing both of his hands on the back of his neck and keeping his mouth clamped shut as the wet press of Robert’s tongue lapped over the head of his cock. He couldn’t help the buck of his hips; it was hard not to reach a hand down to tangle in Robert’s hair as the man kissed and sucked. Joseph’s legs shook with the effort of keeping still, holding his breath.

“Hey Joseph. You’re looking a- _dough_ -able.” 

Joseph’s head snapped up, disoriented, his face red and hair clinging to his forehead with sweat. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ Okay. _Breathe_. It was the newest dad in the cul-de-sac and his daughter. He approached the table with his hands in his pockets, a grin in the midst of his shaggy beard.

“And here we observe Dads speaking in their native puns,” Amanda quipped at his side, sighing before smiling at Joseph. “Hi, Mr. Christiansen.”

Joseph put his chin in his hands, flashing a huge smile. “Hey Toby, Amanda!” He greeted, wheezing out a pained breath and clamping his legs shut around Robert’s head when he didn’t _stop_ on his own. Joseph forced his voice into its normal cheerfulness, a master of making himself presentable at social functions. A master. This was nothing. Piece of cake.

“In the mood for something sweet? You know if you buy twelve I might even make it a baker’s dozen for my old sous chef.” He winked, trying to ignore the feeling of Robert’s large hands wrapping around his calves, his tongue still licking at his leaking cock.

"Well, when you _sweeten_ the deal like that," Toby said playfully, "how can I refuse?" He chuckled, looking over the assortment. "What do you think, Amanda?" 

Amanda was slouching with boredom, gaze wandering. "I think you shouldn't spend so much time in front of the computer memorizing dessert puns. Oh hey, is that a four-leaf clover?" She was looking at a spot of grass just past Joseph while Toby gaped at her, looking very betrayed. 

As Amanda took a step to walk around the table Joseph went from smiling to mortified, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. If Amanda came any closer, if she saw anything, he would have to leave town. He would change his name, dye his hair, and move as far away as possible. What sort of creepy youth minister gets off at his own bake sales, surrounded by families and children?! Vaguely, Joseph registered Robert pulling his head out from between his legs, then Toby blinking down at the other side of the table. Everything was happening so quickly, and his omega instincts were screaming at him to go somewhere dark and cozy, smothering himself in swathes of blankets and pillows to ride out the rest of his heat.

“Amanda!” Toby called hastily. “H-hey, I think I left my wallet in the car? You-- You wanna grab it for me, favorite child of mind?”

Amanda snorted. “You know if I have your wallet in my hands it's going to come back to you empty. I am a rebellious teenage girl in need of new things." 

"As long as you get some cookies with it, I couldn't be prouder," Toby beamed, his grin slanted. 

Joseph couldn’t even say anything, stunned into silence as Amanda pranced for the parking lot. He blinked slowly as Toby bent down to inspect something, or _someone_ , and then suddenly he was ripped under the table.

After a moment of his head clearing without Robert on his dick, Joseph pushed out from the table and shrugged his pants back up, hearing the hushed conversation taking place under the cloth.

“What are you doing Robert?!” Toby’s voice hissed.

“Shh! What do you think I’m doing, genius?” Robert hissed back. “You still got a nose on you, don’t ya?”

Joseph finally lifted the cloth and glared down at the fiends beneath the table as Toby sputtered with realization behind Robert’s hand, which was clamped over his mouth. Joseph’s face was red, but not from arousal as the scent of embarrassment permeated his heat scent, muddling it and making it smell bitter and distressed. The scent of a very uncomfortable omega, that was surely to draw even more attention if he wasn’t careful. “I can’t believe you would-- well no, actually I very well can believe you’d do something like this, Robert.” He said Robert’s name in that clipped tone of a very upset parent, and then he covered his face with his hands as he remembered who else was under there.

“Toby— Jeez, I’m so sorry you had to see that— If you saw anything— the cookies are on me if you wouldn’t mind just... coming out and forgetting anything happened? Forget that my mate is an immature child who can’t be trusted at social events!” His voice got shrill even as he kept it hushed, eyes glaring daggers at Robert. His pants were uncomfortably wet, sticking to his ass and making him feel gross, and his body was way too warm all over. 

“Joey, sweetheart, don’t be mad.” Robert’s face scrunched up with sympathy and he wrapped his hands around Joseph’s legs. “I’m sorry love, but hey -- no one saw anything!”

“Nobody better have saw. If I end up on the covers of the newspaper I’ll spend the rest of my damn heats by myself,” Joseph warned, arms crossed.

“It’s uh, really no problem, I get it,” Toby shrugged, trying to smile and scrubbing the back of his head. “I mean. If I was Robert your scent would be driving me _glazy_.”

Joseph blinked in surprise, the words registering after a moment, Robert slowly turning to look at Toby and suppressing a giggle. Joseph’s eyebrow twitched and the corner of his mouth threatened to go up, and finally he broke.

“Okay, that was smooth,” Joseph chuckled, covering his mouth with a hand. “And clever. I need to up my pun game if I’m going to keep up with you.” He offered an apologetic smile. “I appreciate you being understanding of the situation, but you might want to come out before --” 

He didn’t get to finish as Camensita and Mat drew within earshot, making their way to the table. Joseph immediately scooted himself back in, kneeing Robert in the face on accident and forcing a piercing smile for his new client. “Hey, neighbor! Carmensita. Loved your speech at youth the other night.” 

She blushed and shrugged her shoulders up to her ears, as shy as her father. Mat gave Joseph a small smile. “Lot a business, Joseph?”

Joseph was actually thankful that Mat was another beta like Toby, not a nosey alpha sticking his face in the situation that was going on. “Oh, of course! As usual! Knocking it out of the park, I think.” He said, gesturing at the dwindling pile of baked goods. He felt a bead of sweat dripping down his temple and wiped it off carefully.

Mat had a funny expression on his face, like he had just discovered something that he shouldn’t have. He looked nervous for a moment, rubbed the back of his neck before leaning over the table. “You look a little under the weather... Maybe think about packing up and heading home soon? Heard the moms at the dipped pretzel booth talking about how they can smell you before they even set foot in the parking lot.”

Joseph paled, his head growing dizzy from the burst of heat his embarrassment brought to his face, and he realized what a huge mistake coming here was in the first place. “Oh.” He says, clipped, and Mat immediately looks apologetic.

“I mean they aren’t saying anything bad. Mostly that they feel bad you’re putting yourself through this just to participate in the bake sale. They have mad respect for you, I think. But you look... like you might need to go home, hm? You got someone you can call to come get you?” 

Joseph felt his face burn, but he couldn’t deny that Mat was right. He was so kind, thinking of Joseph’s wellbeing. Joseph nodded, a slow smile crawling onto his face. “Yeah, yeah I think maybe I should head home. I’ve almost sold out anyways...” 

Mat smiled, leaning back and tossing a few dollars at Joseph for the snacks Carmensita had grabbed. “Be seeing you.” He said, pausing, then he turned to rap on the table with his knuckles, hard.

“You too Robert. Toby. Get this man home!” And then he was off, leaving Joseph with his face in his hands, mortified.

A second later the two guilty men crawled out from under the table and Joseph’s head snapped up to make sure no one else saw what was happening. Robert got to his feet and slung an arm around Joseph’s shoulders, bending down to kiss his hair. “C’mon handsome, I’ll make you a margarita when we get home. Toby will finish up here for you.”

A small smile curled onto Joseph’s face as he looked up at Robert. “You’re just trying to flatter me so I won’t stay mad at you.” He stood on wobbly legs, hooking an arm around Robert’s waist and leaning against him for support. “But maybe let me make the margaritas? You always put in way too much tequila, I can’t even taste the lime…”

Toby looked back at Robert from where he was peeking out from behind the table and waving sheepishly at Mat. He blinked at him with a face that said _I’m doing what?_

“You can drop off all the empty trays at the house later, eh?” Robert said to him, wrapping his arms around Joseph. “I’ll leave the door open.”

Toby scratched his beard, smiling as he looked at the scattering of goods left. "Oh yeah. Piece of cake."

Joseph gave Toby a grateful look. “Feel free to try and sell the rest, I’d rather nothing goes to waste. Oh, but, take whatever you want home, on me.” Joseph turned his face into Robert’s neck, right up against his scent glands and let out a pitiful noise. “Might’ve been a mistake but did you see all the money I made today? Knew it was a good idea.” He said, giving a weak fist pump as Robert steered him for the truck. 

Once Joseph was in the front seat he immediately removed the sweater from around his waist and opened up the buttons of his polo. The second Robert was in next to him, Joseph pressed himself up against him over the console, bringing their mouths together and shoving his tongue in achingly. Robert’s hands went up in surprise as Joseph’s fisted into the front of Robert’s shirt, a needy sound in the back of his throat.

“Wanted to do that since you showed up,” Joseph breathed through a grin, pulling back with a loud smack.

Robert’s sunglasses had gone askew on his nose. “Oh yeah?” Robert panted, one hand diving through the hair on the back of Joseph’s head. “I hope you’ve wanted to do a lot more than that.” He pulled them together in another ravenous kiss, pressing his tongue in and then licking Joseph’s mouth messily as he attempted to simultaneously turn on the truck and pull out into the road. 

A car honked as the attempt failed, and Robert released Joseph after one more rough, dizzying kiss, both of them plopping back into their seats.

“You just had to go to your precious bake sale,” Robert grumbled through a flustered smile, tires squealing as they took off.

\---

[ and a fantastic valentine drawn by my rp partner who writes the Joseph in this fic !!!!! ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waited til the end to say this not to discourage anyone, but this is edited from a roleplay and is my v-day gift to my rp partner who is obviously the co-writer:)) 
> 
> editing from an rp was MUCH more difficult than I expected, so feel free to drop any constructive crit or point out any typos and I'll fix them, thank you!


	2. Robert and Joseph finally pound some dough

The ride was a blur, and the next thing Joseph was aware of was Robert tugging him up into his arms, kisses being pressed all over his face and neck as he gripped his legs tight around Robert’s waist. He peeked over Robert’s shoulder to make sure no one in the cul-de-sac was seeing this, his hips involuntarily rolling against Robert before they made it through the barrier of the door.

Joseph pressed his cheek against his mate’s scruffy jaw and whined. “Robbie…” He pulled back to cup Robert’s face, eyebrows tugged forward. “I’m so uncomfortable. After what you did under the table I-- my pants are soaked, everything’s too warm and I just want to go to our bed…” His hands dragged down from Robert’s face to his chest and brushed their noses together. “You owe me for embarrassing me like that in front of our neighbor.”

“Joey… Love of my life,” Robert sighed as he carried Joseph to the stairs faithfully. “I will do everything your heart desires to make it up to you and then some. But baby, you must've lost your mind if you thought you could get away with going to that bake sale with no consequences."

“It’s better to ask forgiveness than permission,” Joseph said as Robert nibbled and kissed through the collar of his polo. Joseph held tightly to him, petting at his mate’s arms in admiration as he released a pleased, happy scent into the air.

Suddenly Joseph landed on the unmade bed with a squeak, unable to do much more than lay back and prop himself up on his elbows as he stared up at Robert. Robert was still catching his breath but nonetheless ripped Joseph’s pants down to his ankles, the action driving heat right between Joseph’s legs and making him moan. 

The outline of his aching cock was visible beneath a wet patch in his briefs, straining to burst free. His slick kept the fabric clinging to his cheeks, soaked through and spreading out onto his thighs. Robert groaned at the sight, Joseph’s shirt sticking to his skin with sweat. Joseph’s hands moved to pull the pink fabric of his polo, tugging it half way up before dropping it in favor of clawing into the covers when Robert’s teeth grazed his thigh.

Robert had left Joseph’s pants balled around his ankles, licking and dragging his teeth over the slippery skin between his legs. “You liked what I did out there, didn’t you?” Robert growled, fumbling open his own pants and gasping in relief the second his cock was freed.

“I did like it--” Joseph said as his head tipped back toward the ceiling, his lower abdomen tight from such a prolonged arousal. “You were so sweet to try and help me out right then and there-- but jeez Rob, I was so embarrassed when Toby showed up with his daughter…” 

Robert climbed up Joseph’s body as Joseph covered his face with his hands in distress. Soon Robert was pulling those hands away, kissing his lips. 

“Hey,” Robert purred into Joseph’s mouth, pressing the wrists in his grip down into the pillows. “No one saw anything… even if they wanted to.” He pressed his hips against Joseph’s, his cock rubbing against Joseph’s damp underwear. “You had every alpha in the neighborhood craving a piece of Joseph pie and you know it. Even the betas. Toby never once complained,” Robert growled as he sat up and dragged Joseph’s shirt off until it was rolled up around his wrists, then paused. 

Joseph gasped as Robert smiled and secured the shirt into a knot holding his arms over his head. “Robert--!” He arched his back, his tied-up body on display. “You really think I’d use s-sex appeal to raise money for the church?” He watched Robert peel his own shirt off with lidded eyes, his pink lips parted in a pant, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Robert only bent down and held Joseph’s jaw as he kissed him.

“Oh, Robbie…” Joseph moaned as Robert’s lips left his mouth and trailed hungry, impatient kisses down his neck, his chest, his stomach, to the hem of his briefs. Joseph tilted his head back, biting his lip as Robert slowly peeled his underwear down and exposed his aching cock to the cool air, at the same time rubbing his own cock against Joseph’s leg. Joseph’s erection was instantly engulfed in Robert’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. “Nngghhhh ohhhh baby, you know exactly how to work me up—“ Joseph moaned, eyes rolling back as Robert dragged his tongue up the shaft and slurped, his mouth popping off of the head. 

Robert’s voice rasped as he buried his face against Joseph’s cock, getting some of that leaking fluid and scent on him. “Fuck, I need you.” 

Joseph panted out small, breathless, needy _yes_ es as Robert dragged his underwear down to his ankles. His hips thrusted weakly, desperate for contact. Instead of dropping the clothing to the floor, though, Robert left them loosely binding Joseph’s ankles, and Joseph cracked his eyes open enough to see Robert shimmying out of his own pants, the sight having him almost purring with delight. Then Robert was grabbing Joseph’s thighs and hiking both legs up over one of his shoulders, Joseph’s cock leaking precum all over his lower stomach. 

Robert’s free hand dragged across the side of Joseph’s ass, and he grinned as he dipped his fingers into the drenched area between Joseph’s cheeks. Robert stared at Joseph’s exposed hole and massaged his fingers around it through Joseph’s slick; Joseph’s head snapped back into the pillow with a cry, his muscles going taut and curling at the sensation.

“Ah— Rob, please—” Joseph hissed.

“Sweetheart…” Robert breathed, his fingers trembling before one finally delved into Joseph’s hole.

“Yes, yesssss—” Joseph keened and arched his back off the bed, Robert’s finger sliding in completely. He saw stars, blinding white for a moment before he crashed back to reality. He dug his nails into the shirt locking his arms together, begging; “Oh fuck, ahhh, Rob— baby please— I need you—“ His eyes were squeezed shut, and he felt Robert pressing kisses to his calf as he squirmed around Robert’s hand. “C’mon you know I need more of you in me-- one’s not enough just--” He practically humped the air in desperation. “Please fuck me Rob, please, please--” 

Robert’s eyes narrowed with satisfaction as he pumped unhurriedly into Joseph; gradually, he sunk in a second finger, and Joseph sighed with pleasure. “Josie… Look what you’ve done to yourself,” Robert growled, dragging his beard over Joseph’s leg, moving to bend over him. Joseph’s legs folded in under Robert, making it easy for him to crowd a third finger into his ass. Joseph gasped in surprise, rolling his hips against Robert’s hand and groaning with effort, straining to be free of the knotted clothing binding him. Finally, Joseph managed to undo Robert’s knot, flinging the shirt far across the room just as Robert kissed him down into the pillows.

Joseph’s hands fell uselessly beside his head. Robert kissed him slow, so painfully slowly, at the same pace as the easing in and out of his fingers, and purred into Joseph’s mouth. "Neglecting your own needs to sell cookies. Torturing yourself. Turning everyone around into useless nerds because you're just that hot. Doesn't sound like a very fair tactic to anyone, does it?" His precum smeared onto Joseph’s ass, his cock nudging against Joseph’s skin. 

“Maybe— maybe it wasn’t fair—“ Joseph breathed, huffing a breath up into his messy bangs. “But I didn’t think it would get this bad this faaasssttt—“ Joseph’s words cut off with a needy hiss, his toes curling as the head of Robert’s cock pressed against his entrance, hot and heavy and everything he wanted -- but he just wouldn’t push in.

Joseph shifted his legs, one after the other, in quick little circular motions until he finally freed one leg from the confines of his pants and wet underwear. He left them dangling off the other foot and instantly circled his legs around Robert’s hips. An almost pained sigh grated behind Robert’s lips as he was locked in, his gaze dragging up the entirety of Joseph’s body under him. Joseph slid his arms around Robert’s shoulders, one hand traveling up to his disheveled hair as he narrowed his eyes.

“Rob, baby, please,” Joseph hissed through clenched teeth, his body wound tight. His hands moved to cup Robert’s scruffy chin in desperation, eyes wide and pleading. “Robbie, I love you. I love you so much, will you please, please help me now? I can’t take much more of the teasing--”

A groan dragged up Robert’s throat as he finally pushed his cock into Joseph’s ass, slowly, and lowered his mouth to silence Joseph in a messy kiss. Joseph wrenched his eyes shut and whimpered in desperate relief, hot tears sliding down his cheeks and into the hair at his temples. Robert pressed in until his hips were flush against Joseph’s thighs, his mouth trailing a moan down Joseph’s neck and leaving Joseph keening. Joseph sighed and his back arched as Robert pulled his cock back out from the crushing, mind-numbing pressure and sat up. Taking Joseph's legs in his broad, vice-like grip and disentangling the lock Joseph had on him, Robert held his legs nearly straight up by the ankles and started thrusting methodically into his open ass.

“Oh, fuck—“ Joseph wheezed, his eyes rolling closed again and his head falling back, limp on the bed as he let Robert take him for a ride. His body rocked on the bed with every thrust, his chest heaving with pants. 

"This what you wanted, Joe?" Robert breathed as he fucked Joseph, looking down at his steamy pink expanse of skin through his eyelashes. "This what was going through your mind as you spent the morning selling your cute little confections to all our helpless neighbors? Or - " Robert pushed Joseph's legs forward, giving him a different angle, his cock sliding a little faster in and out as a groan wrangled out of Joseph’s throat. "Something like this? Or maybe I flipped you over and fucked you over a table -- I could do that, too." Sweat was starting to drip down his face, his back, his voice low and gravelly. 

Eventually Joseph slung an arm over his face, covering his eyes and crying out when Robert started nailing his prostate. “This-- this is exactly what I wanted— I’d have let you take me in the car if you hadn’t pulled out of the parking lot so fast—“ His face went impossibly red and he grasped his leaking cock, letting Robert’s thrusting fuck himself into his own fist. 

“Oh Joey,” Robert breathed, foggy. “How do you do this to me… you’re so perfect. I wish there was more of me to pleasure you all over…” 

“We— Ahh— we need to— to have sex in my o-office sometime—” Joseph gasped, feeling Robert pulsing inside of him at the suggestion. He peeked out from beneath his arm, his lips casting into a satisfied smirk as he watched Robert rail into him. 

Robert’s hands dragged down Joseph’s calves, feeling out the chiseled shape of them, one thumb descending to wipe the wet streak between Joseph’s eye and hairline. “Remind me how much you want me to fuck you in every public area the next time I’m under a table trying to suck you off and you’re complaining.” 

Joseph shoved himself up, smoothly bending his body into a V shape, his hands pressed into the mattress behind him. “Nnghh Rob, flip me over, give it to me harder sweetheart, you know I can take anything--” He beckoned to Robert with a lustful gaze, his ass pulling tighter around Robert’s cock in this position. Mouth falling open, Robert leaned through Joseph’s legs, kissing him wet and sloppy, groaning into his mouth as his thrusts lost balance. 

Abruptly, Robert scooted down the bed and yanked Joseph flat on his back, knocking a whine out of him. Robert’s cock bounced agonizingly free, a layer of slick clinging to it and decorating the patch of curls matted between his legs -- a filthy mess begging for a tongue to clean it all up. Joseph’s tongue traced over his lips, practically drooling, face hot with lust. “Fuck baby, I love your cock so much. You’re so big -- ahh fuck -- I don’t think anyone could ever fill me like you.”

Robert chuckled breathily. "Over we go, Joseph.” 

Joseph was fondled over far too easily, and Robert’s fingers dug into his hips to pull them up where he wanted them. A needy moan was muffled by the sheets twisted around Joseph’s face, his arms reaching out long towards the end of the bed, and then Robert was plunging three fingers into Joseph’s dripping hole. Joseph’s mouth fell open against the blankets, making sounds most people had to pay money for, those fingers curling inside of him as messy kisses were pressed to one side of his ass. After two pumps the fingers were out, and Joseph could hear Robert slurping off his own fingers. 

"God, baby, you taste like a fucking dream,” Robert murmured and Joseph rolled his hips, his hands twisting into the blankets. 

“Mnnh you know I make it just for you, Robbie. So you better eat me out at least twice during my heat, or I’ll be sad that it’s all going to waste.” 

Joseph’s breath hitched as Robert’s hand dragged up through his drenched legs, petting the soft space under his asshole and moving up over his scrotum, and coiled his wet palm around Joseph's shaft at the same time his own cock pushed up to the hilt into Joseph's ass. Joseph canted back, shoving himself against Robert’s lap while Robert pulled him in and began slamming in.

His hand slid up and down Joseph's cock as he thrusted hard into him, skin slapping. Robert pressed his face against Joseph's back, breaths heavy and choppy as he was overtaken by the man he was fucking. His entire body was thrumming, aching, already about to burst, his grunting pitching up with desperation as he turned Joseph into a filthy mess under him. Precum was leaking from the tip of Joseph’s cock, messing up Robert’s fingers and dripping into the sheets, slick running down his thighs and mixed with Robert’s precum.

A well-fucked look was on Joseph’s face as he panted open-mouthed, letting Robert rock his world. “Ahhhh Robert— sweetheart, baby, yes, yes, fuck you’re so good. So perfect. Ahhnn—“ He whined out the words, the sounds being punched out of his chest with every thrust to his abused, needy hole. “Fuck ahh wish there were two of you, wish you could fuck me with two of your big cocks, stretch me to the point of breaking for all the teasing I did to you today—“ Filth spilled from his lips as he got closer and closer, expressing every dirty fantasy for Robert. “And— and you could fuck me on my desk— won’t— I won’t even clean it off, we can knock my stuff everywhere. Make my office a fucking mess— Robert I think about you in there all the time. Or we could fuck in my chair, cover the thing in our cum until I can’t get the scent of you out and am reminded every time I walk in—“

"Ooooh," Robert moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his forehead on Joseph's back as Joseph’s words pitched high and needy, babbling the way someone impossibly close does.

“Fuck Rob why don’t we have more mirrors in here, I want to watch you ramming into my hole— wanna see that tense look on your face cause I know your so close but you want to hold on so badly ahhh— Rob— I can’t- I can’t take anymore—“ he grit out through clenched teeth, his asshole tightening around Roberts thick cock before Joseph broke. He pitched over the edge hard, his back bowing down into the bed, hard nipples rubbing against the blankets as he moaned. 

"God damn, Joey," Robert groaned; "How did you get such a filthy imagination? You're so fucking good -- fuck -- c'mon babe, cum for me, you sexy, beautiful, tasty piece of perfection, cum on my fat cock --" 

“Yes- yes Rob— fuck— don’t stop, don’t stop please, _ahhh_ —!“ He came hard, feeling the hot spend shoot out of his cock and onto the bed below, into Roberts hand, onto his lower stomach and dripping towards his chest, white ropes coating his nipples and making them shine. All the while, as he writhed on the bed, he shoved his ass back desperately onto Roberts cock, refusing to still until his lover was satisfied.

"Ahhh, Joseph, fuck -- " Robert's orgasm came on the tail of Joseph's, his fingers digging into his hips and helping Joseph ram his ass onto his cock as he drove cum into the searing muscle clamped around him. "Ooh, you know just how to -- _fuck_ \--" He couldn't get the words out, his voice twisting as his thrusts weakened and Joseph wrung the cum out of him. 

Joseph felt Roberts orgasm through his own body, the man pounding into him good before stuttering into a slow stop. He moaned with him, in sympathy, feeling his lover's cum filling his ass and realized that perhaps they should’ve prepared themselves a bit more and purchased some condoms. Joseph was way too fertile for his own good, and he wasn’t really sure he wanted to carry kid number 5. Still, he wouldn’t trade the feeling of Robert cumming inside of him for anything, and he wiggled back on his cock appreciatively. 

“Mmm, yes Rob, fuck— fill me up sweetheart—“ He moaned, just as he could feel the base of Roberts cock swelling against his asshole, and Joseph’s eyes widened in surprise, shocked that Robert was knotting him so soon. They barely just started his heat, he would be ready to go again in minutes but if Robert locked them together— 

Before he had the strength to warn his partner, Robert was pushing his knot into him with a groan, locking them together deep inside Joseph’s body. Joseph trembled at the feeling, moaning needily against the mattress because he loved being knotted, his body buzzing with pleasure from the stretch in his ass. And it was a stretch, quite a lot to take in, and Joseph stayed as still as he could to adjust as Robert pressed wet kisses to his back. 

Eventually Robert was rolling them onto their sides, his broad hands spreading and lifting Joseph gingerly. Joseph eagerly wiggled back against his partner, crushing himself into Robert as Robert buried his face into his neck and nuzzled into his scent. One hand climbed up Joseph’s chest as Joseph pressed his ass firmly into Robert’s hips, the man’s cock still pulsing inside him. Fuck it made him feel hot, arousal rolling into his lower belly already, so soon after orgasm. But that’s just how heats worked, and it was no wonder Robert always got so pumped when he had one; one of those calloused fingers refused to back down, bumping over one of his wet nipples and rolling it gently. 

"Mm, Joseph... I love you more than anything," Robert said into Joseph's neck, his voice pathetic, nearly an uncharacteristic whimper.

“Love you too, so much--” Joseph panted, raw from the harsh breathing. 

"And you better be ready next time you go to the church. We will be christening every inch of it. I think I'll have to work a plug into you before you go, just to get you good and needy." His hips were moving wearily against Joseph's ass and one hand caressed Joseph's half-hard cock, holding it in his palm.

Joseph bit his lip and groaned, soft little whimpers falling from his mouth as every weak thrust tugged the knot around his hole. His toes curled, a weak spurt of cum oozing from his tip in the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Y-you know if we go to church we are only having sex in my office—” An exasperated sigh blew out against the back of his neck. “Ahh, fuck Rob, I can’t believe you knotted already, feels great but—“ He pushed his hips forward and backward against his lover, letting the knot tug pleasantly inside him. “Guess that’s what I get for putting this off for so long.”

Joseph turned his face as much as he could, and Robert eagerly covered Joseph’s lips with his own. “I love you,” Joseph said, his mouth tender under Robert’s. “You know how to make me feel damn sexy even when I’m a complete mess like this.” He chuckled, grinning, his pearly white teeth showing for a flash of a second. “And you’re damn sexy. Fuck, you’re huge inside me, ahh baby, I love you.” He moaned, reaching a hand up behind him to cup Roberts cheek, patting it fondly, his other hand placing itself on top of the one Robert has over his cock, encouraging it to move. “Keep touching me like this, okay?”

"Mmhmm," Robert murmured against Joseph's lips and loyally stroked the cock in his palm, his rugged fingers wandering all over it, squeezing and tugging gently. "Your wish is my command, my love," Robert said quietly, kissing him soft and slow. 

Joseph hummed into it, letting his eyes slip shut as Robert gently worked his cock, the whole thing far more endearing than it had any right to be. 

After a moment, Robert chuckled curiously. "Jeez, Toby must've been in my face more than I realized, I keep smelling --" He paused abruptly, furrowing his brow and raising his head. His hand paused on Joseph’s cock, all but his thumb, which slowly rubbed over Joseph’s leaking head of its own accord, keeping Joseph too frazzled to understand what Robert was talking about.

Joseph tensed when Robert’s deep voice tumbled through his back as he called out to the hallway, his voice low and gravelly. “Didn’t get enough of a show at the bake sale, Toby?” 

Joseph’s eyes went wide with mild panic as Robert’s hand traced up to his face and smoothed back his blond bangs in a protective gesture. Some muddled, foggy part of his brain whipped up a memory of bake sales and embarrassment, but it was all so far away now that he almost didn’t recall fully. His eyes fluttered as Robert’s finger continued working over his slit, coaxing out precum.

Finally, Toby’s voice answered from the other side of the wall, low and playful. "Hi Robert. I had a pun about maple syrup for you, but I'm guessing you two are plenty sticky already." Then he gave a short "Heh," and an amused sigh, like he was trying not to sound aroused, as if the smell didn't give it away. "I was gonna tell you, you know, that I was listening -- just was waiting for the right time... Sorta difficult to ignore the noises when I walked in to bring back the trays."

//TBC...//  
  



End file.
